Talk:Federation presidents
Can anyone give a source for President Antonio Iannis (2361-64)? This name seems to appear only in this timeline and nowhere else. --Seventy 23:39, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :(noticing edit) I guess that's a "no," huh? --Seventy 15:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Almost the same question than the previous one : did some has any reference about president Teerosh D'Mek (2361-2364) who appears in this timeline only ? New format I've had a crack at reformatting this page as I suggested on the deletion nomination page. The list is now in roughly chronological order of when each term of office begins (so all presidents are listed together, whether some aspects might have continuity clashes or not). I've based that order mainly on what was there already, but added in the missing rpg presidents too; ordering them per the estimated dates on their pages. Some of the order I wanted to check: *I went with the order Wescott, McLaren, Hirashito. As if Hirashito appears in 2289 she must be after McLaren who is noted as following directly from Wecott in the 2268 election. Of course this contradicts there not being any special elections by this date, but we've been given definite dates for these... *I changed Ra-ghoratreii's start date to 2288, if Roth died that year prompting the special election surely Ra-ghoratreii had to assume office then too, not the following year? *I changed Archer's years to those actually given on his biography... *All the rpg dates are a bit fuzzy, and some which are listed on the template dont have a page so I couldn’t find a citation for. And I dont have any of those books, so all the rpg presidents are also lacking in detail a lot! *I've eliminated all speculatory dating, if we're not given exact dates, or the means to extrapolate exact dates then I've not listed exact dates, and made the vague dating as vague as the references. For instance The Return gives no indication of which decade Sulu was in office. --8of5 19:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::All of the RPG presidents are from a single page in with the dates exactly as they are in the template. ::Of the fuzzier parts, is Axelrod ostensibly being first UFP president, but the source has the Romulan War ending after. ::Thorpe is derived further back from the SF Techical Manual, as a signatory on the treaty ending that war. -- Captain MKB 22:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I would suggest that there's no point in trying to reconcile Hirashito with Wescott/McLaren. Hirashito is described in Prime Directive as the Federation Council President, not the President of the United Federation of Planets, and Prime Directive 's depiction of the Federation Council differs radically from that of the Articles of the Federation/Errand of Fury continuity -- it has thousands of members. They're two radically different depictions of the Federation's leadership, and it's unfair to both Prime Directive and Articles/Errand of Fury to try to shoehorn them in together. -- Sci 07:43 12 MAR 2010 UTC I would suggest we needn't think about this sort of thing as Black and White as reconciling or not; we can present all the facts and leave it to our readers to decide whether or not they wish to consider reconciling things in their own personal continuity or not. That's why I've listed everyone in chronological order, with no indication of any one being more correct than the other, see the notes on Sulu and Bacco in particular, they carefully describe the issues, but leave it to the reader to decide how to deal with it. I've not read Prime Directive (or Errand of Fury for that matter), so if you could add the info you know to a similar background note that would be great. On Thorpe, I don’t have the technical Manual either, so, he is actually listed as a president, or implied? And on dates in general, are the alterations/specifications I made accurate in the opinion of others? I'd like to line up the dates on this page and on the template to present a unified timeline across both formats. Also, any idea why the indented italicised background notes have large line spacing than the normal text?? --8of5 15:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC)